icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IParty With Victorious
iParty with VictoriousTitle in pic is the 10th-12th episode of Season Four, and 80th-82nd overall. It is the season's second double episode/TV Movie/Special. It will include various guest stars from Victorious including Victoria Justice as Tori, Leon Thomas as Andre, Matt Bennett as Robbie, ElizabethElizabeth GilliesGillies as Jade, Ariana Grande as Cat, Avan Jogia as Beck, Daniella Monet as Trina and Kenan Thompson as Himself. The episode was first known as iCarly-Victorious Crossover in the working title. Info Dan Schneider confirmed this episode on his Twitter and Facebook page on August 21: "Sorry I've been quiet for a few days. I'm CRAZED writing a major iCarly episode AND the iCarly/Victorious crossover. HUGE TASKS. But fun!"Dan Schneider tweet (Aug. 21, 2010) According to a DanWarp tweet, Jennette McCurdy is going to sing on this episode."Jennette sings in the crossover" (Sept. 12, 2010) In a ClevverTV interview, Jennette McCurdy mentions, that she is, "going to throw some rap in there" but she will more likely be singing pop than country.Jennette McCurdy Interview: Fred the Movie Premiere (Sept. 11, 2010) It has been confirmed that Kenan Thompson of SNL, All That, and Kenan & Kel, will be making a surprise cameo at the end of this episode. According to Victoria Justice, “We do a mash-up at the end of the crossover of both the theme songs and we all perform it together karaoke style. That has been so much fun! Kenan Thompson from SNL and All That makes a cameo!” In a ClevverTV interview, Avan Jogia says there will be guest stars, and during the crossover he will be spending alot of time in a hot tub with Eric Lange, Jerry Trainor, and Elizabeth Gillies Avan Jogia talks about the crossover (Sept. 14, 2010) Plot A "cross-pollination'" ( like Wizands on Deck with Hannah Montana ) episode of NICK's top two series (iCarly #1, Victorious already #2). This is Dan Schneider's first time combining the entire casts of two series in a single episode since he started writing scripts for television. Carly and Tori (Vega) "start out as rivals but team up to defeat a common enemy." Robbie and Freddie are shown with Beck in a massive scene when they refuse to sing as shown in the picture. Sam, Jade, Trina, Andre, and Cat help Carly become friends with Tori.TBI.com, "Nickelodeon preps iCarly-Victorious crossover movie" (Aug. 20, 2010) Miranda and Jennette will sing Rap together in the crossover. Spencer and Mrs. Benson volunteer to teach at Hollywood Arts, where Carly, Sam, and Freddie go to school for three days. Trivia *This is the fifth time that two Nickelodeon shows do a crossover. The first time being the Rugrats/Aaahhh Real Monsters! crossover. *Jennette and Miranda both tweeted this is the last episode of Season Four taped. The last day on the set was September 17."Last day on set for this season of icarly. It's been an amazing time. Gonna miss everybody a lot." --Jennette McCurdy tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) "Last day of this season!!! Next season I hope I'm driving myself to work! Gonna miss everybody like crazy :) " --Miranda Cosgrove tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) *Even though it's a crossover, Dan only counts it as an iCarly episode (because it is iParty With Victorious, stating that Victorious cast members are only guest starring). Although some fans also count it as a Victorious episode, too. *A video released by Dan Schneider features one of the scenes from this episode. Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress are filming the scene where they find out about TheSlap.com, but instead have the living daylights scared out of them when Jerry Trainor jumps up from behind the counter when the computer is on. *Mary Scheer who plays Freddie's mom on iCarly may be guest starring in the crossover special. It is not confirmed. *Kenan Thompson makes a special appearance in the crossover. Videos About Crossover Video:iCarly-Victorious Crossover Footage! Video:ICarly Victorious = TRULY AMAZING VIDEO!!! Video:iCarly-Victorious REHEARSAL!!! Video:iCarly : Jerry Scare Jennette and the cast Video:Avan Jogia Interview: Victorious & iCarly Crossover References 409 Category:Season 4 Category:Article stubs Category:Specials Category:Images of Carly Shay